1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driver device for a plurality of light blocks of a motor vehicle and a light device for a motor vehicle incorporating such a driver device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current driver devices for light blocks of a motor vehicle, the structure of such circuits usually comprises a controller provided with a power stage for each of the light blocks implementing one function or at most a group of two light functions.
The architecture of such a structure is represented in FIG. 1, relative to the prior art, for the control signals for the daytime running light, or DRL, light function, grouped together with the position light, PL, light function (PL standing for Parking Light), these two functions being driven by a common driver device controlling a common light block, denoted LED_DRL/PL, and, for the control signal of the turn indicator TI light function (TI standing for Turn Indicator).
Such an architecture in fact requires two driver devices, each provided with a power stage, and three distinct inputs, the grouping of the control of the daytime lighting DRL and position light PL functions however requiring separate inputs for the abovementioned control signals.
However, a recent change in the regulations concerning the implementation of motor vehicle lighting and/or signaling devices allows the grouping together of the control signals for the light functions of a vehicle, when this grouping does not compromise either the reliability or the safety of the assembly.